zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Camazotz
Camazotz , commonly refereed to by his nickname Zotz, is a Penumbral being and Shadow beast to Caz. Having made a deal with Caz several years prior in order to save his life, Camazotz exists to cause only chaos and annoy those around him. Physical description Not much is known of Camazotz's true form outside of what has already been seen. In his restrictive state he simply appears an ethereal shadow that floats around in other people's shadows with a set of red eyes and fangs. In his physical form, he appears to be a dark brown furred creature with large red eyes and fangs with two horns sticking out of his head. His left ear is damaged while his right has various piercings. Personality Camazotz is shown to be a trickster and serial prankster. He takes delight in causing mischief and mayhem around him, this tendency is more so heightened when he's bored and has nothing to keep him entertained. Unlike most Shadow beasts, Camazotz doesn't care for power or control over his host but rather makes sure they stay alive so that he isn't bound to the Penumbral plane and can freely move about Forticona. He is quite protective of Caz despite his mischief attitude and also trusts' people that Caz trusts, he does however voice his distaste about being kept on a leash. Abilities Being a being of pure Penumbral energy, Camazotz has access to a wide variety of a abilities that make him a threat to his enemies. *'Penumbral physiology:' **'Appearance alteration:' Being a creature of pure Penumbral energy, Camazotz can change his appearance to what ever he desires. He commonly uses this to blend into the shadows of enemies he's scouting. *'Penumbral manipulation:' Being from the Penumbral plane, Camazotz can control and use all form of Penumbral powers. **'Shadow teleportation:' Camazotz can jump from shadow to shadow and spy on his enemies. **'Umbrakinetic constructs:' He can create weapons and tools from shadows. Camazotz commonly forms shadow tendrils to prank unsuspecting individuals. **'Shadow healing:' Camazotz is capable of using shadow energy to heal his and other's wounds. **'Shadow camouflage:' He is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Shadow form:' Camazotz can blend into his shadow and easily travel across vast distances with it. In this form, he has near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to his shadow will be enough to force him back into his physical form. *' Shadow terror:' Due to being a being from the Penumbral plane, Camazotz is capable of infusing his very essence into his host. In the case of Caz, Camazotz fuses himself with Caz in order to transform him into a powerful shadow beast. In this state Camazotz retains his sense of self being but is unable to control what Caz does and only offers advice. If they sustain enough damage, they can be forcibly split apart. Skills *'Darkness adaptation:' He can easily adapt to dark environments. *'Extensive knowledge of Penumbra:' Due to being from the Penumbral plane, Camazotz has extensive knowledge of the various shadow beasts and beings that roam the Penumbral plane. *'Flight maneuverability:' Camazotz is an exceptional flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. Weaknesses *'Exorcism theurgy:' As a result of being a being of pure Penumbral energy, Camazotz is vulnerable to being damaged by forms of Exorcism theurgy. *'Day light:' During the day time, Camazotz is significantly weaker due to the vast amount of light being projected. However this varies from planet to planet depending on the strength of the sun that the planet orbits. *'Binding:' As a result of having to bind to a host in order to be granted his freedom, Camazotz can easily be called back to his hosts via the marking he leaves behind. Effectively being a dog on a leash. As such he is left in a restrictive state and is not always at his maximum power. Trivia *Camazotz is based off the Mayan mythical creature known as the death bat. Category:Dark Skies Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:Shadow beast